Jake's summer
by DimitrisDuchess
Summary: Jake tries to find things to occupy his time during summer. Rose, Trixie and Spud are all on their own vacations. JR..
1. Chapter 1

_I have NO idea why I'm doing this but, just hope you all enjoy. P.S I wrote this during 7th hour.._

The dark busy streets of New York City were swept with loud noises and people. It seemed like everyone had a certain task to accomplish. They all were blissfully oblivious to everything except the fact they had something to do. It was an almost proven fact that if you lived in New York City you always had something to do, somewhere to go, or someone to see. For one boy though, it seemed like New York was the most boring place in the world.

If you looked at Jake Long, you would think he's your average teenage boy. From his spiked black hair with green at the very tips, to his slang that had become his native language. Yep, just your typical adolescent. What no one, except for his family and few close friends, knew was the fact that he was a dragon. He had only been informed about his powers and his family's history only one year ago. He also was told he was responsible to protect all magical inhabitants of New York, and soon all of America. For he was known as the "American Dragon."

Jake slumped over in his covers. He was sprawled out across his bed thinking how he could enjoy his day tomorrow. His girlfriend Rose wouldn't be back until almost the end of summer. She and her family were off enjoying a month in Europe. Trixie and Spud were also on vacation. Spud had won an all expenses paid trip to Tokyo Japan; he was so excited to see what kind of video games they had over there. Trixie on the other hand was spending the summer with her father. Trixie's dad was a cornel in the air force, so Trixie got to fly all over for free. Jake glanced up at his clock grimacing. In a few hours it would be midnight and he still had not a clue to what he was going to do tomorrow.

Jake definiently didn't want to get stuck working in his grandfathers shop again. It was so tedious sitting there with no customers at all. Once in a while the phone would finally ring but it would turn out to either be a prank call or someone who had mixed up the numbers with another phone number. Jake raked his hair with his hand. He was so sick of always getting stuck at home with nothing to do.

**All for now... Until I get bored and write the next chap..**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I'm bored here's the next chap..._

Jake reached for his cell phone that sat on his nightstand. Even though in was almost midnight in New York, Europe was in the day or early evening hours. Jake hadn't talked to Rose for a while and felt that even though he couldn't see her, hearing her voice would be enough to make him feel better. Jake listened to the "ring" untill someone picked up.

"Wait, maybe I shouldn't have called her. She could be eating dinner right now." Jake thought, but it was too late she had picked up.

"Hello?" asked Rose's sweet voice through the phone. Why just hearing her voice made Jake feel the butterflies he always felt being around her. Jake finally snapped back to life.

" Hey Rose, um where are you right now?" Jake asked quickly.

"Oh, hey Jake, we're here in Rome, Italy." Rose answered, excited to hear from her boyfriend. Even though the vacation was absolutely wonderful, Rose missed Jake terribly.

" Yeah, I heard there's a way awesome fountain called Tivoli, something.." Jake commented trying to remember his eighth-grade geography. Rose chuckled softly to herself, Jake sounded so cute when he was trying to remember things real hard.

"Yep, something like that indeed. What time is it over there?" Rose asked hearing the "ding, dang, dong" coming from the bells.

"Well it's about midnight, but I'm not tired.." Jake responded with a slight yawn. Rose giggled loudly.

"Not tired eh?" Rose asked getting a strange look from her mother. "_It's Jake_" she mouthed to her. Rose's mom understood and gave her daughter a smile. She had never seen Rose so happy until they moved back to New York and Rose began seeing Jake. Even though it was a bit strange to know that Rose was dating a dragon. At least the boy was honest, and quite the charmer. She once listened to one of Jake and Rose's conversations and Jake would just say the nicest things about Rose's eyes and other complements.

"So, ever thought of coming to see Italy?" Rose asked Jake playfully. She wondered if Jake could fly all that way.

"Hmm, I do have some time to burn. How about I fly on over right now?" Jake replied. Jake was busy writing a note to place on his pillow so if his mom came in to check on him, she wouldn't totally freak.

"I say, I'll buy you a gelato when you get here." Rose commented getting a huge smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see Jake again, and this way she wouldn't have to wait almost four weeks.

**Here's chap two.. Hopefully some reviews will come my way.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay! I got reviews!! And Schoolgirl your "He knows" story Rocks!! does happy dance_

"Okay, now where's that gelato?" Rose nearly jumped when she heard Jake's voice behind her.

"Jake, you already here?!" Rose exclaimed hugging Jake tightly. Jake chuckled then put on his "Macdaddy" smile and replied.

"Let's just say my flying speed has increased..." was all that Jake could get out before Rose had placed her lips on his. They kissed for about a minute until Rose's father did one of those uncomfortable coughs. They immediately broke apart blushing and apologizing to him. Soon Rose led Jake down the cobblestone streets to the gelato shop.

"Ciao!" Rose exclaimed to the people who had helped them. Jake turned and gave Rose a warm smile.

"So you speak Italian now?" Jake asked still grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I speak a little. Like how you say something is wonderful is benissimo." Rose replied turning to Jake who had ice cream all over his mouth. She licked her lips wanting to kiss his now, chocolate covered lips.

"Cool, I think this gelato is Benismo." Jake commented trying to impress Rose. Just the Rose stopped him from walking and turned to him.

"You've got a little something right there on your lips." she said leaning in to kiss him. When she pulled away, she now had chocolate covered lips. Jake was just standing there a bit dazed.

"Now that was definitely benissimo." Jake commented as he shook his cloud nine feeling.

"Well, at least he got it right that time." Rose thought to herself as they continued walking. Soon they reached a beautiful fountain. There they took a small rest. As Rose dipped her feet inside the water she asked Jake, "So are you excited about high school?"

Jake turned to look at her. "Well, I guess. I mean at least no more Rotwood keeping an annoying eye on me." Jake responded grinning at the fact that Rotwood would no longer be his principal. "What about you?" Jake asked back splashing Rose with some water.

Rose nearly fell in. "Hey, That's not fair!" Rose exclaimed feeling a bit cold from the water he had splashed. Just then Rose got an idea, she narrowed he eyebrows as she crept closer to Jake/ Jake was sitting on the edge unaware of the approaching Rose. Rose shoved Jake head first into the fountain.

Jake and Rose finally ended the fight when they were both soaked from head to foot. They laughed at each other as Jake escorted Rose back to her hotel.

"So, I guess I'll call ya later?" Rose asked Jake as she grabbed a towel from her father.

"Yeah, but we'll continue this some other time. I did not surrender." Jake said doing a heroic pose.

" We'll see about that dragon boy." Rose replied slyly to him as she watched him take off for New York.

**Whew, I hope I still have the magic..**


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the next chap.. Sorry it's short but my sched is tight right now.._

As Jake entered New York he flew past the statue of liberty. He soon reached his house, he looked into his room from the fire escape. The Doppelganger he had left was sound asleep in his bed still. Jake slinked gently into his room, absorbed the doppelganger, and was just about to lay back down into bed when he heard a voice.

"Did ya really think I'd fall for that doppelganger?" It was his mom. She didn't look mad, it was more of a "Ha, I caught you" look. Jake wondered how long she had been standing there. Susan sat down on her son's bed and motioned for him to do the same.

"Jake, where did you go last night? I heard you talking to someone at about midnight." one look on Jake's face and Susan could put the puzzle together. "You went to see Rose. How was she?" she asked making Jake have a tinge or red to his complexion.

"It's okay, we'll talk later.. And I won't tell you father you were in Italy.." Jake felt puzzled as his mom left. How did she know where he went? Jake pulled off the clothes that were once soaked and put on a comfy blue and white tee with some of his jean shorts. He grabbed his tennis shoes and skateboard. He figured he would go to the skate park today to burn time.

As Jake arrived at the skate park there was no one there. He skated for a few mins but got bored. So Jake thought about skating around the entire park. It was going great until Jake ran head first into someone.

"I'm sorry." Jake said getting up. He looked for his skate board while the person was getting up.

"Looking for this Mr. Long?" Jake's hairs on the back of his neck stood up immediately. Jake slowly turned to face the voice..

**Hahahaha! Cliffie..**


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the next chap it's longer I think.. Or maybe just wider.._

Jake had found himself facing none other than his old teacher/principal, Mr. Rotwood. Rotwood had donned a floral print t-shirt and some khaki shorts with some ugly Birkenstock sandals. Rotwood was a man who was obsessed with exposing the fact the magical creatures are indeed real. Ever since Rotwood had discovered that Jake was a dragon, he had kept an annoyingly close eye on Jake while he was at school. Jake was so glad that he was going to high school where Rotwood would have no control of his school life.

"Bit obvious to have a dragon on the bottom of your skateboard Mr. Long?" Rotwood asked as he glanced at the underneath of the board. On the board there was a red dragon outline, it almost resembled Jake's dragon form. Then at either end there was flames that stretched upwards. Rotwood had always suspected Jake was the dragon, but he had never noticed this on the bottom of his skateboard before he discovered Jake's secret.

Jake mentally rolled his eyes, it was amazing how much obvious stuff Rotwood missed all the time. "So what are you doing here?" Jake asked grabbing his board back from Rotwood.

"I was just out for a walk. What are you doing here? Practicing your fire breathing or some other dragon stuff?" Rotwood asked slyly. He had yet to catch Jake in his full dragon form. Rotwood was anxious to finally not be mocked for his hypothesis, and to have fame and fortune. He could see his name in lights. Him, being interviewed by all the hottest talk shows in the world. He was shaken from his thoughts by Jake.

"Please, like I would be that dumb! Hold on I gotta take this.." Jake grabbed his cell, sure enough it read "Gramps" at the top of the screen. "I gotta go. See ya in class! Wait, I won't! Bye!" Jake exclaimed arrogantly as he skated off.

"We'll see that Mr. Long.." Rotwood muttered to himself as he watched Jake skate out of sight.

**Ooo, It looks like old Rottie got a plan..**


	6. Chapter 6

_I promise more Jake and Rose very soon.. Glad you all like it.._

Jake finally halted in front of his grandfather's shop. It was a quaint little electronics store that served as the base where Jake would train. Jake could see Fu dog on the phone with someone. Jake grinned, it was probably "big Ernie" the guy that Fu dog gambled with and usually owed huge sums of money to.

"Oh hey kid, the old man is in the back. Yeah, put me down on unicorn 23. No the other one." Fu dog was definitely on the phone with him. Jake pulled the small curtain up as he entered the back of the shop. Jake's eyes quickly did a once over of the area. Same bottles containing weird things such as; Mermaid scales, Troll belches, and other strange ingredients that Fu dog used in his potions to help Jake and Gramps. A bunch of spell books were stacked loosy-goosy on the table. The coolest thing about the books was instead of just pictures, the pictures would pop up and come to life. But only in the book, otherwise the Krylock and many others would be torturing the people of New York City. Finally Jake spotted his grandfather sitting quietly in the floor with his back to Jake. Jake smiled evilly "Looks like I finally have the element of surprise." He said under his breath.

Jake crept up behind him as quietly as he could. Jake just about to grab his shoulder when, his grandfather grabbed his hand. "Hello Jake, what took you so long to get here?" He asked casually.

Jake bowed his head in defeat. "Allright what gave it away this time?" Jake asked coming around and sitting down across from his grandfather. Jake's grandfather, also known as Lao shi, was his dragon master. A "Dragon master" was person selected to be in charge of making sure their pupil was proficient in using all their dragon powers. Lao shi had to convince the world dragon council that Jake should be trained by him. They finally said yes, but only if Jake was evaluated. So far Jake had impressed the dragon council also with the dark dragon being back, it was better if Lao shi trained Jake. Lao shi had faced the dark dragon twice and lived. He was considered a legend among the other dragons.

"Young one I need you to run this important package to France." Lao shi took another sip of his tea. "The dragon council is meeting there and they requested that you personally would come and deliver this." He pushed a package into Jake's hands, it was so small. What possibly be so important.

* * *

Later Jake landed by the Eiffel tower. "Where could they be?" Jake wondered looking around at all the couples holding hands and kissing. He was instantly reminded of Rose. "Maybe one day, Rose and I could come here. It's so romantic, and she would just love this magnificent tower of lights."

"You bet I would." Jake turned around so fast he nearly fell. There she was, Rose. She was wearing a light blue dress that complemented her ocean blue eyes perfectly. She had her hair up in a ponytail like when she had gone on the love cruise with him.

"Wow, I can't believe my luck of running into you here. Too bad I gotta deliver this package to the world dragon council." Jake said showing Rose the small package he had obtained from Gramps. She smiled.

"Consider it delivered." She said grabbing it out of his hand, opening it to reveal a small dream charm bracelet. "Just what I requested and it got delivered by a cute guy." Rose said slipping the charm onto her arm.

"So, I guess I could stay for a little while." Jake said smiling from ear to ear.

"I don't know, I was going to ask my Boy friend if he would have dinner with me. He might get upset if I bring a cutie like you with me." As he and Rose walked off together Jake thought to himself. "Thanks, gramps."

**Aw, How sweet.. R and R.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay BTW.._

Jake nearly floated into his living room. He had just spent the last hour all with Rose in France. He remembered everything as clear as day. The dinner they had, the kisses they shared, Jake especially remembered that. He was just about to head up stairs when he ran straight into his mom.

"Oh, hey mom. Yeah, I was at Gramps. Lots of dragon training."

"Really, cause I don't think your grandfather would have given you_ lipstick_."

Jake whipped around fast to look in the mirror, Rose's lipstick had attached to his lips. He desperately tried to wipe it off onto his sleeve. He blushes about seven shades of red.

"Wow, it must be majorly hot in Paris. That's where he went right Hun? For that whole Dragon business?" Jake's dad asked sitting down next to Jake. He soon noticed the look Jake had on his face.

"Jakeroo, why are you blushing, and what's that on you lips?"

Jake spent the whole next hour explaining everything about Rose and him to his parents. He told them of their dream dates and everything before homecoming that had happened between them. Jake's dad was the one who was full of questions about Rose.

"So, if she was a "Huntsperson" and they are supposed to slay dragons why did you guys go out?"

"I told you dad, she didn't want to slay me because she likes me. Besides both of us didn't care what the other was. She likes me because of who I am dad."

After hearing that Jonathan knew that his son was truly in love with this Rose girl. That wouldn't stop him from completing his mission.

"Son, I have been waiting along time but now I think your ready. For, "**The talk**."

An hour later Jake finally took his fingers out of his ears. "Is he gone?" Jake asked.

"Yes, but Jake you really need to know the talk before you become a high schooler. It will help you just incase you and Rose..."

Jake covered his ears yet again and ran out of the room. He didn't want to hear anymore about this horrid subject. All the talk about hormones, urges, and other things Jake could have lived with out ever knowing about. Jake lay there on his bed trying to process through all the things that now occupied his mind. Finally Jake thought up a way to get this "talk" out of his mind.

* * *

Jake's dream..

Jake was doing impossible stunts on his skateboard while the crowd was screaming "Go Jake!!" Just then he saw someone in the crowd he recognized. He smiled and skated down to her.

"Hey there."

"Hey there your self dragon-boy."

"Here let me make this scene a little more romantic."

Jake closed his eyes and the scenery around Rose and he began to change very quickly. Soon it turned into a moonlit park with a beautiful lake.

"Care for a swim?"

"I'd love to." Rose's clothing changed to reveal a two-piece. "Let's go."

Rose and Jake swam around the crystal-clear lake. Soon they got tired and retreated to dry land where Jake had some blankets and hot chocolate.

"Wow, dream dates are awesome." Rose commented snuggling closer to Jake.

"Yep, they truly are."

Jake replied as they sat there and watched stars shooting across the sky.

**Another J/R chap!! Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fudge!!! I tried to write the next Chap and it signed off!!!!! pissed**

Jake Finally was shaken awake by his mother. The dream world and Rose were replaced by the scenery of his room. "Aw man!" Jake cried out. He looked over at the clock more than a hour had passed.

"So were you on a dream date with Rose again?" His mom didn't even need ask. With the smile he had been wearing in his sleep. Earlier when she had come in to wake him up she had just stood there for a few mins just stareing at her son. He looked so peaceful in his sleep.

"Yeah. Gramps gave her a dreamcharm so we can see each other without me sneaking off to Europe. Of course I think someone informed him of the situation." Jake said causing his mom to turn away in embarrassment.

"Well, I just wondering if you wanted to come with me to my catering appointment. It's for a nice party. I usually would ask Haley but, since she's in Paris right now.."

Jake thought about his little sis who was in Paris at the very moment learning ballet. She was so excited to go. Jake had accidentally switched bodies for the day of her tryouts, accidentally of course. Jake sure couldn't do ballet but, he did know breakdance. So he switched on the tiny boom box they had and began to perform his usual routine. Soon Haley's classmates and the judges were praising him for his job well done. He hoped she was having a really great time.

"So who's the party for?" Jake asked putting on his jacket.

"Some kid by the last name of Morton."

_Rand R please, i know it's not a ton but it deleted all the other stuff I wrote.. X_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you.. bows And now to continue.._

"Awe look, it's Jake tag-a-long. Get it, as in tag-a-long with his mommy."

Jake could feel his temperature rising as he walked over to the punchbowl. As he sipped some of the cold refreshing punch he let out a sigh of relief. He hated when Brad would constantly mock him in front of his classmates. If it wasn't about his hair, it would be about his lack of an allowance. Jake put his back on the end of the table; he leaned on it as he continued to finish his drink. He watched the popular playing in the pool, sometimes he would wish to be part of this "Cool" group but he knew it was never worth it.

"You know Long, we're going to be in high school soon and Rosealicous might want to date boys who are higher in quality."

Jake tried his hardest to ignore him, but Brad continued on talking. Jake rolled his eyes, what would Brad know about quality? Jake also gave a slight chuckle to himself as he also was reminded of that fact that, Brad had finally passed the eighth grade after being held back twice.

"I mean you may skate at a novice level, but soon she'll probably want to date some jocks with talent. Like me. Meanwhile all you'll be is just the stupid little skater boy she had a fling with."

Just then something inside of Jake snapped. He was just about to haul off on Brad as he wished he could have done back then, when he realized there was something he could do better.

"Hey, Brad isn't that Stacey by the pool?"

As Brad turned to walkover to Stacey, he tripped on Jake's tail (which of course he didn't see) falling into a huge pile of inertubes and rolling into the pool. Everyone turned and laughed at him. Jake thought this moment would be satisfying but, for some odd reason it wasn't. He turned and walked back to the car.

* * *

Well I wonder why that boy fell in. It sure didn't seem that he would have a dragon tail lying around."

Jake knew he was busted major. "I'm sorry mom. It's just that..." but his voice trailed off "Do you think I have good qualities?"

Susan now knew why Jake had did this, who ever this Brad kid was probably messed with Jake's head. She looked at her troubled son, he hardly ever sported a frown for long so this was quite unusual. "Why would you even ask that? You're full of Quality, you have a kind heart. Your honest, most of the time.."

"I mean like do you think that I'm just as good as any jock who has a bunch of trophy's and medals?" Jake couldn't believe the words coming out of his very own mouth, did he really actually take seriously any of that junk that Brad had muttered on about earlier.

"Oh, I get what all this is about now." Susan once had to convince her husband Jonathan the same thing. She knew that there was only one way to solve this. "Why don't you take a little nap and go see Rose." Jake smiled warmly at his mom, almost as if he had telepathically said "Thanks."

* * *

Jake soon entered his dream world and saw her. Rose was standing near a shining light house. "Wow, where are we?"

"Well, we went to Denmark and I just loved this one lighthouse. Besides the fact it's right next to the little mermaid statue."

Jake looked down to see the bronze statue glistening near the waters edge. Her eyes ever focused on the land that lay before her. Even though she was just a statue you could not help but feel that her eyes held a certain feeling, hope.

"So, listen I wanted to ask you something." Jake was beginning to get nervous. He had only been dating with Rose for a few months. What if she did want to trade up.

"What is it?" She could immediately sense the fact that Jake was majorly upset about something. She hoped he hadn't have met another dragon girl and wanted to see different people.

"Would you ever leave me for a jock? There I said it."

Rose reached over to Jake who had his back turned to her. She turned him around to see tears beginning to swell in his eyes. She softly stroked his face, she could feel him jump a bit at her touch. "I would never leave you. Especially for that Brad guy. He's the most Narristic, selfish, vulgar, no respect for other people's feelings, guy I've ever met." Jake smiled a bit as she ended her rant.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but, I got to get back. My mom only permitted me a few minuets to come see you." Jake was turning to leave when Rose pulled him back.

"You didn't think you'd get away that easily eh Dragon-boy?" Rose asked playfully as she kissed his soft lips. As they finally broke apart Jake headed back to the real world.

**Hope you all like it.. R and R..!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG,, I haven't updated in soo long, plus I think I've actually gone crazy.. Oh well enjoy this next slice.**

Jake awoke smiling, why did he even think Rose would leave him for Brad. Jake looked out the window to see that they were just now pulling up in front of the house.

"So did it all go well?" Jake's mom asked as she made sure the doors on her catering van were locked. As if she needed to ask with the grin Jake had been wearing ever since they had gotten out of the car.

"Yep, it did."

"Jake!!"

Jake turned to see his father running towards the two of them. He seemed to be carrying a letter of some sort. A few inches closer and Jake could see it bore the World Dragon Council stamp.

"We request that you RSVP at once. Sincerely World Dragon Council. Well looks like they really want to know if I will be coming." Jake said as he finished reading the letter out loud to both of his parents.

"Well, you'll only be in England for what, a week? And it is for special dragon training." Jonathan knew that Susan would be quick to wan to keep Jake home, especially with Haley gone, but he knew that if his son was soon to be the magical protector of all the US. He would need all the training he could get. Plus, he also could tell that Jake would like to escape New York for a little while.

"Coolio, I'll call them right now." As Jake left the room, his dad watched as his mom's face fell at the thought of Jake being away from her.

"You know you can't keep him at home forever? He'll soon go the high school in the fall, and then after four years comes college."

Susan nodded at her husband's remark, she knew that Jake was definitely growing up it's just she missed when he used to want to spend his time with her. She missed her baby. Susan and Jake (when he was little) used to spend hours on end together but nowadays, it seemed as if she had schedule time with her son. "I know he's not little any more but Jonathan, I just miss the days when he and I were always together. At least I still have Haley for a while."

Susan bowed her head low. "No, you still have Jakeroo. It's just well, he's starting to turn into a man and we can't ignore that fact. He will still always be our baby. But, if we never let him get away we'll never get the chance to let him try it on his own." Jonathan words soothed Susan, she smiled as he hugged her. As she looked down over her shoulder to see the bracelet Jake had made her in second grade, she gave it a gentle tug to remind herself that the bond between her and he would never be broken.

Later on the plane to England..

Jake was incredibly bored, even if he was flying first class the movie was an absolute dull film. He wondered if her could reach into his bag and grab his MP3 out. He would rather be listening to his music than the chatting coming from behind him. As Jake reached up and grabbed it he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Well, well. If it isn't the American Dragon? Long time, no see eh, mate?"

"Yeah, it's a pretty small world when your going to an dragon training session in England huh, Nerk?"

"Aw, your not still sore about that round of jokes last year?"

Jake could have shot a look of pure hate at him, but instead Jake put on a happy face and pretended to get along with Fred.

"Nah. Yo, I won anyways. I mean that whole "mommy" thing I pulled killed people. Who knew eh "mate"?" Fred began to get a mad look when he resorted back to his coy smile.

"Actually that whole thing was a bit of a stinker, oh wait that was you."

Jake finally finished his conversation when a flight attendant came and told the two to sit and strap back on their seatbelts. Jake plugged one ear with music, but left the other open to hear if Nerk was planning anything. If anyone was going to win this round it would be Jake.

_Ooo, Poor Susan. But Jake is definitely growing up. I love the whole Fred Nerk V.S Jake.. LOL??_


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay. I had one heck of a spring break.. Here's the next chap._

As the airplane finally landed Jake was slightly shaken from his listening. He looked over at Fred Nerk who was whispering to the Italian dragon. They were both laughing and glancing over at Jake every once in a while. Jake grabbed his duffle bag and retreated out the door to the airports lobby.

Soon they were all lead to a double-decker bus, that would escort them to the place they all would be staying until the training session was over. Jake glanced out the window at the buildings. "Wow, look at that big old clock tower. I can't seem to remember the name..."

"It's called Big Ben."

Jake turned to face the person who had been sitting next to him the whole time. She was a fair looking dragon, who he had never noticed before. Jake wondered to himself how long she had been sitting there listening to him.

"Hi, I'm Sung moon the Thailand dragon. I know you of course, you're Jake Long the American dragon."

"How did you know?" Jake was quite puzzled to how in the heck she could recognize him and he didn't even know her.

"Well, I've seen you at the World Dragon Council during your tests. I just never came up and talked to you before."

Jake smiled, even though he already had a girlfriend he liked to have an admirer. As the bus let the kids out they entered a rather tall building. On the inside the ceilings reached extreme heights and had paintings of dragons covering them.

"Welcome young dragons to our summer training course. During the time you are here, you may go out and explore. Just remember that the doors are locked strictly at ten o'clock. Enjoy being here."

Jake was handed a key and assigned to a room. Jake walked briskly up to his room, he was bit worn out from the plane and couldn't wait to be away from Fred Nerk.

**I hope you all like this little addition.. Enjoy..**


	12. Chapter 12

_Here's the next chap. I try to update as often as I can._

As Jake opened the door of the room he was assigned he was greeted by his worst nightmare.

"Hello mate, looks like we're roommates. I got dibs on the bed by the window."

"But I wanted that."

"Knew you would, so I claimed it first."

Jake muttered things under his breath as he set down his duffle bag on his bed. Jake couldn't believe that he had to room with Fred Nerk. He knew that this week would not be any fun with Fred around. Jake decided not to pin this week as a bad one just yet. He still had many things to do that could possibly be fun. And of course there was his dream charm to talk to Rose.

Jake headed down to the streets of London. So many things to look at, everywhere. Jake wondered where to go first, he was answered by his stomach growling. "I guess I could try some London food." Jake said to himself as he headed down the street to the main shopping area they had passed earlier.

The little shopping center had a nice charm to it. There was tons of people everywhere buying things and eating. Jake finally headed to a food cart. "Um, you got anything american?" He asked as he read the menu.

"Well, they do make lovely pizza."

Jake spun around to face her. There she was sitting at the table right behind him, Rose.

"Wow, I have to say I think your following me."

"Well what can I say, the Am drag gotta check up on his number one girl."

"Why? Afraid I'm going to run off with Orlando Bloom?" She asked making Jake give a playful glair.

"Nah, it's more Johnny Depp I'm worried about. He's way funny and you seem to like funny guys. That's why you like me." Jake replied sitting down next to her.

"Actually, I think your a bit more poetic than a joker. Haley read me the poem you wrote while I was gone. It was beautiful."

Jake blushed bright red. It's not the fact that he didn't want her to see the poem; it's more that his sister read it and probably threw in the song he wrote too. After about a hour of talking and finally having some well-deserved lunch Jake heard Big Ben go off.

"I probably should get back to the hotel before training begins." Jake said getting up to leave. "But, before I go." Jake kissed Rose softly on the lips which began to turn passionate. Jake broke the kiss when he knew that it was getting later.

"Hey Dragon-boy, do you think you and I could have dinner tonight? I'm sure my mom and dad wouldn't care." Rose asked. After ending that kiss with Jake (_she still wanted to continue it_ ) maybe later they could continue that kiss.

"Sure, how's sevenish?"

"It's a date."

With that Jake ran off to training with a smile on his face. He loved this training vacation all ready.

**Yay! Rose can be with Jake.. Too bad Fred Nerk is his roommate.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks.. Ugh school tomorrow.. Of course having Jake in my classes is ALWAYS a plus._

Jake was a little sore from the last training activity. Fred Nerk had been his partner and totally had failed at helping Jake.

"You know Nerk; the whole point of having a partner is to help them."

"Yeah, why weren't you helping me?"

Jake nearly dragoned up as he heard Fred's comment. He could be so annoying, like his little sis. Jake kept his cool though cause tonight he was meeting Rose for dinner. Jake went into the bathroom to change into some different clothes; his old ones stank of sweat. After Jake had finished changing; he began to head out the door.

"Ooo, big date, eh Jakeroo?"

"Yep, and with the most beautiful girl."

Jake finally found Rose waiting for him outside the hotel. She was wearing the dress she had worn for the love cruise with glamorous heels. Jake's jaw nearly fell off as he saw Rose.

"I felt like dressing up. You don't mind do you?" Rose asked in a half seductive voice.

"No, n-not at all."

Soon Rose led Jake to the restaurant. They were seated at the most romantic setting you could think of. The table was candle-lit, with them sitting out under the stars and from somewhere romantic music was playing. Jake smiled over at Rose as she looked at her menu. When Rose looked up Jake quickly blushed and pulled his menu to his face. She silently giggled as the waiter arrived to take their orders.

**Sorry all for now.. Must meet Jake for a dreamdate.. YAY!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Add these together and you'll understand why I didn't update. Training+date+Homework my screwed up shed. BTW.._

The stars shone down brightly on London, Big Ben rang out in the distance alerting everyone around it to the fact that time is ever ticking away. Soon Jake and Rose were finished with their wonderful meals, Rose looked up at Jake.

"Would you like some dessert?"

"Sure."

Rose reached over for Jake's hand and put something inside his palm. When Jake opened it, there in his hand was a Hershey's kiss. He glanced up at Rose who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks for the kiss Rose."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked coyly as Jake got one of those "What do you mean?" looks on his face. As Jake and Rose paid and left the restaurant they walked through a gorgeous park.

"So Rose what did you mean back at the restaurant?" he asked still a little clueless.

"Well, that was only the chocolate part."

Jake had no time to reply as her face came closer to his. Their noses gently brushed as her lips reached his. Soon their lips were tightly locked together; the only time they broke apart was when they went up for air. Jake caressed her long blond hair with his fingers, while her slender palms draped around Jake's neck. Rose smiled as she felt him tremble as she touched his left ear slightly. She still remembered that no matter what, that was Jake's weakest spot.

"Ahem! I believe if you go any further than that mate you'll be needing our room tonight."

Jake broke the kiss to see Fred Nerk sitting on a park bench next to them smirking. Rose could tell Jake was becoming upset with this guy. She just had no idea who he was, nor the reason he got Jake so riled up.

"Well well, I guess this is the real cutie from your picture sitting on the nightstand eh? Can't blame ya for being all kissy-kissy with her; just please don't kick me out of the room tonight. Of course I don't think the World Dragon Council would be happy if they found her in our room."

"Listen Nerk, unlike you I would never put myself before the good of others. Another thing, don't be judging on what I would do with Rose. One, I wouldn't do that with her; we're far too young. And two, it's none of your "bizniz". Come on Rose, it's getting late, we should get you back to the hotel, **where her parents are**."

* * *

Jake nearly shouted the last part. Rose couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed with Jake. So what if this "Fred Nerk" guy bugged him, they could have simply gone somewhere else. As they reached where her parents were staying Rose got off Jake's back and started towards the lobby.

"Good night Rose."

"Wait."

Jake turned around as Rose came closer to him. He could tell she was a bit upset with him. He was sorry for the way he acted towards Fred but he just couldn't make peace with him.

"Why did you even talk to that guy if you hate him?"

"I don't hate him, he's just a rival. We go back to when I was first introduced to the World Dragon Council."

"Jake you acted so childish just now back there. He was just messing around. I'm sure he didn't mean any of it."

"Childish? I gave that self obsessed jerk what he deserved!"

"Are you even listening to yourself, all you did was let him get to you!"

"Did not!!"

"Did **SO** to!"

"Now who's acting childish?"

Rose and Jake voices elevated, they were now staring straight at each other with death glairs. Neither of them knew what was going to happen, all the other knew was "I'm not going to say sorry first."

"Fine! If you think I'm so childish maybe we should spend sometime apart so I can grow up."

As Rose stomped off only as Jake flew to the World Dragon Council's hotel did he realize that he and Rose were on the verge of a breakup.

**I hope this is long enough. Man I'm tried..**


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for such a loong wait but my life- busy busy busy! BTW._

Jake lay there in his bed with the covers pulled over his head. What had he done? He had single-handedly had put a huge jam into the relationship he was working so hard to keep perfect. Jake knew in a few hours the sun would be up and the day would begin. Jake kicked off the covers only to hear his "roomate's" snores, he glared over at the sleeping Fred Nerk. Jake had to turn and walk into the bathroom just to stop himself from pouncing on him.

While Jake pulled on his bright red jacket he loved to wear, he pondered what he should do. Jake quickly brushed his teeth, took his room key, and headed down stairs. Jake felt the rush of the cool London morning air upon his face. Jake glaced at his cell, it was nearly four am. Just as he was about to pocket it yet again, it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey there J-man! Call it ESPN or something but I could just tell you were awake."

"Yeah, you were right. So how's Japan?"

"Completely awesome! It was almost just like Vid-com except better! Plus I scored some excellent souvenirs for all of you guys. Including Rose."

As Spud finished his thought he head Jake let out a huge sigh. Spud may have been a genius but, anyone could tell something was wrong with Rose and he.

"Dude, is there something wrong with you guys? You sound quite sad."

"No, nothing! We're both fine." Jake replied trying to fake a happy sounding voice.

"Jake, I may be surrounded by sounds here but I can tell that you're upset. So you can tell me what happened or I can just keep bugging you until you do tell me."

Jake smiled listening to his friends response. Spud was such a great friend to have; even if he did obsess over monkeys riding unicycles, Jake would never trade him. So Jake explained everything to Spud since he knew that Spud would eventually force it out of him.

"So, are you going to apologize to her?"

"Well,.."

"What do you mean "Well?" Dude, you've got to forget about this Fred Nerk and everything else! Who matters more to you?"

Jake thought over in his head. Spud was right, losing Rose wasn't worth it. He loved Rose and she meant more to him than any fight with Fred Nerk. He now knew what to do.

"Hey Spud, I think I'm going to go now."

"Go get your girl J-man! See ya soon."

And with that Jake got off the phone and went twords Rose's hotel. He didn't care anymore if he said sorry first or anything. He just knew where his heart was leading him. Back to Rose.

**I hope you all like it.. nods off with her dreamcharm See ya in slumberland Jake.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry if it looks that way, I don't think Fred Nerk is all that bad... BTW!!**_

Jake had finally made his way over to Rose's hotel. He had stopped earlier to get a couple Roses for her. He figured they couldn't hurt. Jake walked up to the hotel and glanced over at the now rising sun. Just then he saw the balconies of the hotel and there she was; drenched in the morning sun. Jake smiled as he watched her golden blond hair floated in the gentle breeze. Jake walked up to her point of view and called up to her. "Juliet, tis the east and you are the sun!"

Rose couldn't help but smile at him as he dragoned up and flew up next to her. As he landed on the balcony beside her she spoke. "Pretty impressive, but just because you're quoting a very romantic play doesn't mean all is forgiven so easily." Even though Rose at this point just wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him. Jake moved closer to her smiling; knowing that at this point she was just pretending to still be mad.

"What if I gave you these?" Jake presented a good-sized bouquet of brilliantly red roses to her. Jake's grin grew wider as he watched Rose's eyes flutter in surprise as she accepted the token of Jake's love. He gazed at her as she deeply inhaled the sweet smell of the flowers. Jake then took her hands and put his around hers.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have let Fred Nerk get between you and I. You matter way more to me than my childish rivalry between him and I. Also I don't hate him, he and I we're just rivals and pretty good friends." Rose set the flowers down so she could wrap her arms around Jake, deeply embracing him.

"I'm sorry too. It's just I love to spend time with you when I can and well. I didn't.." Jake silenced her with his finger on her lips. He smiled warmly at her and said. "There's nothing more to say about this." Rose leaned her head in closer as their lips slightly touched. Soon the kiss deepened but still remained sweet and delicate.

Rose broke it as she looked back at her room. "My parents will be waking up soon. I'll see you later though." she said finally removing her arms from Jake's neck and shoulders.

"I'll definitely see you later." With that Jake dragoned up and flew off into the morning light. Rose giggled as she heard a shout of excitement from further away..

**I hope this was a pretty good update...**


	17. Chapter 17

This is way too easy!"

Jake swooped down and took out two more guards. Soon he turned and saw Fred Nerk being closed in upon. "Try a little Dragon fire baby." Jake said incerating the last few of the attackers. Jake posed ready to take on what ever was coming next. Just then the wals faded to black and ultimately disappeared.

"Great job Mr. Long. You have improved more than some of our top dragons." Jake turned to face the councilor as he commented on Jake's performance. Jake smirked over in the direction of Fred to make sure he was listening to this.

"We, the council I mean, would like to test your skills to see if you are ready to go on to the next level of your training." The African dragon smiled down at Jake as he spoke these words.

"Cool, so I guess the Am drag is ahead of his competition." Jake asked smugly watching Fred Nerk becoming jealous out of the corner of his eye. This day couldn't get any better.

"According to this chart your grandfather is below your teaching level. Meaning, we would need to assign you a new dragon master." Jake felt as if he had dry-swallowed a large pill. Not be Gramps student anymore?! He couldn't do that.

"Or better yet you could move to the World Dragon Council and train here."

Now Jake was feeling awful, he could barely leave his Gramps, but they wanted him to leave New York too?! All Jake could say was " Could I have lunch to prepare for this?"

The council turned to one another and nodded. "Yes Mr. Long. See you afterwards for your evaluation."

Jake ran as fast as he could out of the building and into a small cafe. He had no idea what he was going to do about all of this.

_Rose: And neither do I, so all for now._


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry for such a wait but, school is trying to kill me. And hot wings tried to also.. LOL? BTW._

Jake sat at a table tracing his finger tips along his espresso's rim. He was so unprepared for what he was going to tell Rose. It seemed as if she and Jake would never be together. Jake glanced up at the café shop door as the bells jingled. There he saw her; looking around for Jake. As their eyes connected Rose immediately smiled at Jake. Jake faked a smile back to her. That smile of hers she flashed, could light up a dark room but it could do nothing for the way he felt today.

"Hi Jake! So how did DT go today?" Rose asked using an acronym for "Dragon Training."

"Not bad, um the council thinks I'm ready to move up... another level." Rose noticed how Jake talked quietly; something was wrong.

"Jake, is anything wrong?" Rose knew that at first Jake would be in denial about everything. Right on cue Jake responded with his mandatory "No, nothing." response.

"Come on Jake, I want to know. You seem upset and I don't like to see you upset." Rose said grasping Jake's hands and turning him to face her. "Please tell me..."

Jake stared into Rose's ocean-blue eyes. He knew he couldn't keep his secret for long. Not with her looking into his eyes that way. "Alright, it's the council. They think that I'm more advanced than the level I'm placed at right now." Rose smiled at him "That sounds great. Why are you disappointed about that?" Jake looked down at his feet as he mumbled "They want me to move to the council and train with a new dragon master."

Rose now knew it meant Jake would have to leave his family, his grandfather, Fu dog, and his friends Spud and Trix behind if he went to train with the council, wherever they lived exactly. Rose also knew the only way she would see Jake would be in their dream dates (depending upon if the times were the same.) "So, I guess this would mean we couldn't see each other any more?" Rose asked as Jake nodded sadly. "Have you called your Grandfather yet to tell him the news?" she added even though Jake's grandfather may have been the first to know about all of this.

"No, I haven't even gotten around to calling my parents and telling them. I know they'll be devastated. Haley will just be glad to have a second bedroom probably." Jake smiled a tiny bit at his own joke even though he knew Haley would probably miss him too. "You know, for some reason I think I should be happy about this. I've always wanted to be in a different level than where I'm at right now, but I never thought I would have to leave to train at a higher level." Jake ran his hand over the dragon pendant he had received for his 15th birthday. Gramps had told him that it was passed down through out his family when a young dragon reached his fifteenth year. It glimmered at it hung around his slender neck. "It might be good if I trained with the World Dragon Council. I'm sure would learn a lot of new techniques probably." Jake said trying to see the silver lining on this situation. "It wouldn't be worth being away from you though. You know that don't you?" Jake asked Rose after glancing over to her.

"I know that Jake, it's just I thought."

"You thought what?"

Rose turned to him and looked deeply at him with sadness dwelling in her eyes. Extinguishing the cheerful lights that used to dance within them. "I thought that you would be with me until our senior year, maybe college. I know this sounds way silly after only dating you for not even a full year yet but, Jake I lo-" Rose was interrupted by the ringing of Jake's cell. He glanced over it read "Dragon Council".

"I'm sorry, I have to go test now." Jake said apologizing. As he got up to leave Rose grabbed his hand. He looked back at her. "Good luck." Was all she said cracking a small yet warm smile. "Go get em Dragon-boy."

**LOL? Like Spidey's MJ saying "Go get em Tiger." I loved the third SM. Read and review please..**


	19. Chapter 19

_Wow, my reviews are increasing. Yay me! So I'm dishing out another chap. So sorry to say this will be one of the last chaps for this story. I will be thinking up a sequel to this while I write the final chapters. And soon I will be out of school so I will have even more time to write. So until then enjoy another chapter of "Jake's summer."_

Jake slumped back to the hotel he was staying at; he felt as if he were walking to his execution. He kept trying to adjust this in his mind. If he tested above his level he knew the Council would immediately summon him to their location to live and train for the rest of his time being a pupil. Once he had passed all of the tests and was 21 he could become a certified Dragon. This meant no more training for him or needing a dragon master. If he tested below the level they were putting him at he would continue his life as if nothing had happened.

"Ah welcome, you're the American Dragon yes?" Jake looked at the assistant. "Yes, I'm supposed to be tested today at this time." Jake replied trying not to sound upset. The assistant looked at her clipboard. "Here you are Jake Long. Door number three is where you are assigned to." Jake went down a long hallway until he reached the door numbered three. He entered to find the whole council sitting at a desk.

"Mr. Long you are a bit tardy. Did you have some trouble getting here?" Jake put on a smile and replied "Well, sometimes I'm really late."

* * *

After about half an hour, the World Dragon Council was beginning to get quite upset with Jake's failures. "Ooops, my bad. Hold some ice on it and I'm sure you'll be just fine." Jake had "accidentally" heaved a fire ball twords a member. The head councilor was beginning to get furious. "Mr. Long, what is wrong with your powers?! You nearly scorched our heads just now."

Jake chuckled under his breath; his plan was working. Sooner or later the council would deem him unworthy and send his on his way. "I guess I probably need more training. I mean, you should have seen what happened when I tried "ring of fire". Do you want me to show you?" Jake asked faking that he was taking in a large breath. The council all shielded themselves as the head councilor stood up and exclaimed "Stop!"

"Man, I just guess I'm not ready to advance in the field yet huh?" Jake asked dragoning down. "Young man, in all my years never have I seen such an reckless and dangerous dragon. You are going to be assigned to a new special dragon master as soon as possible." Jake's jaw dropped. All he wanted to do was to be bad enough so that he could stay at his level but instead, he had gotten himself moved down to the point where they thought he needed a special dragon trainer.

"No please councilor, you see I was just playing with ya'll. I'm really not the bad..."

Before Jake could say another word the wall next to him exploded blasting him into the other wall across the room. As Jake stood up and dusted himself off he found his archenemies standing before him. "Chang, Dark D? I though you all were trapped in a dimension." Jake asked staring into the eyes of his worst foes. Chang was an ex-councilor who had been passing information of the World Dragon Council for many years without being found out until Jake figured it out from his Grandfather's encounter with the Dark Dragon many years ago. As Jake glanced over at them he noticed that Chang was sporting a net with a person inside of it.

"Rose?! You let her go right now!"

An evil smile spread across Chang's lips. She knew that from her new helper monkey "Bananas B.", and also her encounter with Jake in Hong Kong, she knew Rose meant the world to him. She had found a weakness. "Surrender the dragon pendant and we will release your precious Girlfriend. You must meet us at this address at midnight tonight or else your "Rose" will become petals." As Chang commanded Jake Bananas B. went over to Jake and handed him the address. "Yo, if you want to get your girlfriend back, you'd better be right on track. Meet us there tonight, or else it's Rose's life." He rhymed to Jake. Jake glared at Bananas B. He used to be a magical guardian for Jake until he switched sides on Jake at the minute he needed him.

"You have until midnight American Dragon, until then farewell." And with that Chang, the Dark D., and Bananas disappeared. As they left, Jake turned to the council.

"You've gotta help me save her." He pleaded. Unfortunately the World Dragon Council was terrified of the Dark Dragon. "I'm sorry Mr. Long, we would need to gather some people to help fight and that could take hours." Jake simply walked out of the room. If they were going to be cowards he knew one person gutsy enough to help him rescue Rose.

"And you want me to help?" Fred Nerk asked as Jake grabbed his backpack. "Yes, you and I are the only ones who have faced the dark dragon without fear. Together you and I can save Rose and help defeat him." Fred Nerk studied Jake's face; it was truly serious.

"All right, I help you save your shelia but this doesn't mean I'm going to let you win this year."

Jake smiled at him "I wouldn't expect anything less."

**Whooo, that's a lot of chapter. Enjoy. And please Read and Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks for the reviews yet again. I finally have come up with a title for the next story. American freshman: Jake Long.. wait's for something yeah I know the title is kinda lame but oh well._

Jake flew around the docks with Fred Nerk by his side. "Why does the bad guys lair always have to be at a dock, or warehouse?" Jake asked himself. He and Fred had set out early to find where they were keeping Rose in attempt to rescue her. "If all turns for the worse, you get Rose out." Fred Nerk turned to Jake and at first looked kinda confused. Then he smiled and said "So it's the Pirate code for us eh?" Jake smiled back before peeking his head into the window. There inside was the Dark dragon, Chang, and most importantly Rose.

Jake tapped Fred on the shoulder and pointed into the window. "There has to be a way in somewhere in back maybe." Fred turned and replied "I'll go look for an entrance..." As Fred flew away, Jake turned back to the window and watched as Chang began talking to Rose.

"So you're the American dragon's girlfriend huh? Too bad we'll soon control him." Rose knew that if she kept Chang talking it would give Jake a chance to rush in and save her. "Really, because I don't think you will be able to just by telling him to listen. He doesn't even listen to his parents on a daily basis." Rose grinned as Chang immediately began to reveal the plan. "I hope you get here soon Jake."

As Fred Nerk headed around back, he found an entrance to the back of the warehouse. "What's yous doing here?" Fred turned to face Jake's old helper monkey. "I'm helping my friend." It took Bananas too long to figure out what Fred meant. So by the time he had figured out what was going on; Fred had already tied him up and gagged his mouth. "There that ought to hold you. Come on mate, I found the back entrance."

"And so the Dark Dragon shall go gather our followers as we speak." Just then there was a rushing of wings; in stepped Fred and Jake.

"Hi Chang, you miss me?" Jake mocked as he dragoned up yet again to fight off Chang. As Jake ducked, dodged, and hit back; Fred Nerk rushed to untie Rose. "You're that guy that's rivals with Jake?" Fred bowed his head replying "At your service mate."

Jake nearly got his head sliced as he jumped out of the path of Chang's staff. "We will meet again American dragon, and that day you will not win." She said beginning to fly off into the sky. Jake tried to go after her but it was too late; she was gone. Even Bananas had gotten away. Jake felt upset with himself. He hadn't captured either the Dark Dragon or his assistant. Rose rushed up to him and deeply embraced him with a hug. "I'm sorry, if I had been paying more attention to what was happening I would have never ended up the damsel in distress." Jake chuckled. "Why not, I enjoy rescuing you."

* * *

Soon Jake faced the World Dragon Council; he knew if he confessed to purposely sabotaging his chances of being moved up maybe the most that would happen would be a punishment. Or two.

"So you see the only reason I behaved that way was because I couldn't dream of leaving New York yet. Not my family, not my friends, and especially not Rose." Jake confessed as he begged the council for him to be able to go back.

"American dragon, we have decided that since you behaved so childish about moving away from the ones you love. We concluded your not ready to move up in training." The head councilor looked down at Jake and winked. "So you will resume training with Lao shi back in New York City as soon as you get back."

* * *

Later at the going home party that the World Dragon Council threw to give the students a very nice last night in London. Jake located Rose over at the punch bowl. "Care to dance?" he asked out stretching his hand to hers. Rose smiled and allowed Jake to take her hands and lead her to the dance floor, but instead Jake led her up to the roof. He left her side to run over to the boom box and pressed play. Just then a gentle melody filled the air and soon Jake was holding her tightly as they swayed in the night air. Rose lifted her head from his shoulder and looked directly at him.

"Listen Jake, there's been something I've been dieing to tell you. Ever since we used to meet in the Dream realm for our dates; there was that dream where we were in Hawaii and I was about to say something to you."

"Oh yeah, you said you would never be able to say it to me in real life. What were you going to say?" Rose bit her lip. She had been planning to tell him all along but, what if he didn't feel the exact same. Finally she drew up the courage.

"I love you."

Jake smiled deeply and replied "I love you too and I'm not just saying it because you did.." Rose shut him up with a kiss. They soon resumed back to dancing as the time drifted away.

**The End. (Wow, I can't believe I actually finished a story that quickly.)**


End file.
